A Shadow Amongst Men
by DurzoB
Summary: A novella using the world-concept. No character transfers, new characters made. Sci-fi action thriller. Romance as Sub-text.
1. Chapter 1

A Shadow Amongst Men

**Authors Note**

This is a collaborative piece. First time writing a story for this website, so comments are appreciated!

Loosely based on the Enders Game world, though I intentionally avoided direct mention of the 'bugger' concept, instead replacing them with a more generic race.

Romance/Lemon will MABYE be included in later chapters, though for now characters are just being introduced.

We hope to be making updates weekly if not earlier.

~DurzoBl/Globey

**Prologue**

Millenia ago, mankind finally discovered a feasible technology for interstellar travel; by harnessing the electromagnetic energy released by the sun and surrounding planets in a system, it was possible to accelerate spacecraft through a series of giant rings set one after another. The resulting exponential acceleration was enough to break the light-speed barrier, and so unleash a new era of colonization and expansion. As this technology was refined, the time it took to travel back and forth between systems shrunk from years to days.

Humanity colonized one planet; and then another. Where they went they constructed warp gates directed both onwards and backwards. It was only a matter of time before man's greed for planets and wealth led to the development of advanced terraforming technologies… and of course, the militarization of space. The first civil wars followed, each one bringing its own successive wave of destruction and military funding. Humanity took on a new name; the United Empire.

This pattern continued for thousands of years, leading to hundreds of billions of men and women living across hundreds of thousands of planets. The United Empire became lost in its bureaucratic inefficiencies, even minimal as they were with the aid of advanced supercomputers and millions of staff members. It wasn't uncommon for entire colonies to completely drop off the record for years at a time, only to reappear at a later date, a forgotten name suddenly popping up on a trade invoice.

Suddenly, a distant colony made contact with an advanced alien race; news and rumours spread across the Empire like wildfire, an air of fear and oppression beginning to spread. Although Earth sent out orders to remain peaceful, many colony administrators had different ideas in mind. Many outlying colonies continued to be visited by the strange beings, their vessels remaining far in the distance, apparently independent of any need for warp gates. They remained unresponsive to all attempts at communication, and merely observed the goings on of humanity. And yet the peace didn't last, as one xenophobic and fearful administrator ordered his planetary defense force to open fire, destroying the defenseless vessel.

Suddenly, the ships arriving in systems weren't peaceful anymore, and began opening fire on orbiting spacecraft with devastating weaponry. It was throughout this climate of fear and destruction that The Religion began to spread within the Empire, being proselytized aboard the millions refugee ships and evacuation craft traveling planet to planet. Billions died in the war against the attackers, just as billions were being converted to the seemingly omnipresent religion.

The loss of billions of trained, intelligent individuals, combined with the religion's extreme conservative message ultimately led to a stagnation in the development of all technology. Although the invaders eventually slowed the rate of their attacks, the damage to the soul of humanity was already done. Colonies became isolationist or expansive in turn, breaking away from the shattered Empire one after another in shorter and shorter civil wars. Colonies invaded one another, bickering among themselves and prioritizing their systems' needs above all others. It was only a matter of time before all recollection of humanity as a concept become all but extinct. As communication was cut off between systems, the religion mutated, generally becoming even more right wing, and leading to technology's gradual decay. The operation of machines were taught by rote; not understanding, and practicing researchers were attacked in the streets by angry mobs.

Cue forward some two millennia to the year 11,013: The eternal conflict continued, unabated by the passing years and generations. Though some colonies attempt to make their way in peace, far more struggle to keep ahead in the rat race. Alliances were formed, and then broken, as each colony acted entirely for its own short term interests. Technology only continued to decline, seemingly deadlocked in its own eternal entropy. Spacecraft were exceedingly rare, with only a few possessing the knowledge universally deemed sacred by all variations of the religion. To be a Shipmaster was to essentially be a god amongst the uneducated denizens of the colonies. As a result of this technological bottleneck, the colonies continually fought their wars in decrepit space hulks of days gone by, relics fighting relics in the game of free-for-all political chess.

In this corner of the galaxy, there are two major alliances; the Hadrax Federation and the Alant Coalition, although there are dozens of planets constantly dropping in and out and or otherwise staying out of both. This particular struggle has been going on for years, putting an especial strain upon the already war-weary crews.

**Chapter One - The Dark Future**

The great ship Leviathan was once the most powerful vessel in the entire United Empire fleet - Although admittedly, that was some thousand years earlier, and it showed. Orlando Hakkar paced down the steel gantry, a curious gleam in his eye as he inspected the surrounding machinery. As a junior engineer aboard the Leviathan, it was his job to inspect and lead repairs on the equipment based in the stern-port side. He reached up and flicked a lock of his long brown hair out of his eyes, annoyed; the list of things that needed repairs was massive, and the spare parts available were few. Many long years of warring with the heretical Hadrax federation had taken its toll.

"Mister Hakkar - What are you standing around for?"

Orlando snapped to attention, staring straight ahead as he identified the source of the noise; it was Lieutenant Jackson, the senior engineer.

An aging, surly man, Lieutenant Jackson had the most seniority of any lieutenant aboard the ship, although it was not to his credit. His performance perhaps being a bit lacklustre, he had watched hundreds of young officers surpass him in the ranks, going on to far outstrip him in wealth and influence. Permanently disgruntled, he made it his duty to torture those under his command as much as possible before they passed him by.

Standing in at six foot two and wide across the shoulders, Orlando was perhaps a bit tall by navy standards, and was certainly not a man to be taken lightly. Lacking a formal barber aboard the ship, his light brown hair was kept messy and long, matching the colour of his hazel eyes almost perfectly. This was in stark contrast to his decidedly well kept navy uniform, a rather flamboyant affair of many colours and epaulets. Well accustomed to working under the higher gravity present near the engine room, he had developed a somewhat cut figure over the years. The hazards of working aboard an active warship had of course given him a corresponding collection of scars; one of which, half faded, slashed across his right cheek at a fourty-five degree angle.

"Uh - Just taking stock of my list, sir!" Orlando replied, starting down the gantry at a brisk pace, frantically looking side to side as he attempted to make up time in his tight military schedule.

~~~ Natasha

Life aboard the Leviathan would be wonderful; a delightful opportunity to gather intelligence for the benefit of the home system. What complete and utter bullshit. Natasha sighs gently, trying to keep her contempt internal as she strides through the dull metallic interior of the ship. Apparently she was meant to feel honoured with this assignment, trusted with the delicate inner workings of the Hadrax counter-intelligence division. Dressed in a stolen Navy uniform that was arguably a tad small on her, she strides through the corridors leading to the stern-port side engineering bays.

Standing at just under six feet, Natasha was always considered tall amongst her people. Her planets gravity being slightly stronger than most others, leading them to have developed to become traditionally shorter people; Her height making her ideal for intelligence work. Her eyes an unnaturally icy blue, the work of a machine back on her planet that, to this day, she had no idea how it worked. Her hands, tough and calloused, worked at the decorative button on her right hip for what felt like the hundredth time. Of all the places she could have been sent to do reconnaissance, they had sent her to engineering. A lack of other options they said. Fuckers, she'd love to see them do something other than crowding behind desks drinking whisky. Absolutely ridiculous. She knew absolutely nothing about engineering. She was a scout-sniper. The leading marksman in her division and the only person to have enough mental control to use the latest cloaking modules, and yet they had sent her here. With nothing but contempt, she stepped into the steam-filled back rooms.

"Another rookie, you've got to be kidding me."

The deep surly voice took her by surprise. Fighting every instinct in her body, she managed to turn calmly to the tall, muscle-bound man instead of bringing an elbow around into his jaw. She nods once in greeting, restraining what had regularly been described as her 'smartass wit'

"Yes sir. Transfer." _Good work, Natasha. You didn't insult the guy. First step complete._

A short grunt is returned before the man gives a rough gesture for her to follow, assigning her to a post before leaving her alone. Just like that, she had been welcomed into the crew. No need for elaborate sabotage or murder. It was the best thing that had happened to her all day. Though, watching him retreat into the steam and darkness, she couldn't feel anything but hopelessness. Not only had she found out absolutely nothing, she was sure to be found out after she demonstrated her complete and utter lack of knowledge in the field of engineering. She emits a slight growl of frustration, pushing her sleeves up as she begins looking over the wall of wires and machinery for anything that seems out of place… whatever that meant.

It was going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

Hey again guys! Sorry for the late edition of this second chapter, we've been rather busy with the workings of our lives (because hey, we have those! Hah, couldn't say that with a straight face) and have struggled to get the second chapter put together. In future we hope to be making a new chapter each week, if not two a week on a good week.

It's good to see that the story is getting a few views, and we're honoured that so many of you were willing to read through the entirety of the first chapter. We would strongly appreciate reviews so we know what kind of things you guys want to see from our stories. Suggestions and ideas are always welcome :).

Hope you enjoy the second chapter!

Regards,

~Durzo and Globey

**Chapter 2 - New Beginnings**

The first great mystery of the universe: Apparently you cannot stare at a wall of something that is impossible to understand, and then develop an understanding for it. This was no different. Six hours of staring at the wall of wires and mechanical things did not present an epiphany as to their function. She sighed.

Her young life had presented challenge after challenge. Never providing a point for her to relax. From a young age she had been raised as a hunter and a sniper. Training in their religious art of _Wuchia. _The art, paired with two mechanical devices implanted in the body, provided invisibility and turned a person from a simple hunter into her colonies most feared fighters. The _Karifers_. She was one. And she had not the faintest clue what to do with this bundle of wires and confusing nodes, unless burying a knife in it would help.

After a moment of consideration and fuelled by the intention to have accomplished at least something before she was scheduled to head back to her quarters, she grasps two bare wires by their insulation, glowing fibres sparking softly. She sighs, pressing them both together.

She had always been taught that with intuition, effort and intent anyone could accomplish their goals and would be rewarded for their effort. This was no exception. Natasha was rewarded with an explosion of sparks in her face. Instinctively her arms came up in a cross-block, dropping backwards onto her rear as a rather uncharacteristic squeal is pulled from her throat.

Blinking away the stars from her eyes, she could not help but feel the hackles on her neck rise. The faintest adjustment in the air and the sounds around her signalling that someone was nearby. Opening one eye against the excruciating headache that was rapidly developing, she spied a man down the hall from her. What had she read his name was? Vincent? Something like that. She watches him for a moment before scowling, rubbing her eyes, a blush climbing her cheeks at having just embarrassed herself spectacularly in front of this stranger.

_Why do I care what he thinks of me?_

_Because he is good looking, idiot._

She scowls, mentally slapping herself. _Idiot._ She rubs a hand through her hair, turning her gaze to this new stranger. Her eyes flittering over his figure more out of habit than anything else, checking him over for the slightest bulge of hidden weaponry or the misshaping of clothing indicating hidden compartments. Finding none her gaze flitters up to his eyes, currently quirked with a sceptical expression.

"First day on the job, huh?"

A moment later his eyes scan her up and down before turning to inspect the wall of wires and blinking lights, "I…. What were you trying to fix?" He leaned closer to carefully inspect the wire as he spoke to her.

_Shit_. A million words charge to the forefront of her mind, almost none of which helpful and at least half of them complimenting him in one shape or form. She swallows, attempting to preview the words in her mind before speaking.

"The uhm… Wires to the uhm… Thing?" _Great work. Absolutely amazing. Not only did you just prove you don't know what you're doing, you just made yourself look like an idiot in front of possibly the only good looking guy in the galaxy. I applaud you._

The man turned his gaze sharply, a strange expression on his face. Awe? Surely not.

"What the… you…" He straightened slightly, turning to her. His expression perplexed.

"Mabye I should be taking lessons from you – three years on this ship and even I didn't spot the fault in the e-36QR7 circuit in my initial inspection… how did you…?" He trails off, shaking his head. Looking annoyed with himself.

Natasha simply blinks, the words not registering properly in her mind. Her? Actually doing something right? She raises a hand, awkwardly rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm uh, Magic?" _Great work Natasha. Making a joke when your cover is on the line._

She lowered her gaze to the ground, chastised. The man though, bulls ahead. "Shit, you could have just saved the ship. That was a cumulative fault – it's been building up for years, we could have been blown to smithereens any day now." The man turned his back to her once more, fiddling with a couple of connections before turning back to her once more. His gaze falls to her feet before gradually looking up to her face again. The corner of his mouth remaining fixed in a smile.

"Look, I don't normally ask this, but how about we get together in the mess some time to discuss a bit of your… _magic_?" He said before grinning again. "You could probably teach me a trick or two."

Natasha blinks. _Did he just ask me on a date?_

"Uhm… I think I uh… I have something…" _You have what, Natasha? Work to do? Sure. Because that ended so well for you last time._

She swallows before looking up to meet his gaze, a half-hearted smile on her lips. "Sure…" _Shit._

"Great!" He said without preamble, already moving down the hall and away from her. Natasha's sigh is reduced to a slight mist as she shakes her head, turning and moving back down the steam-filled corridors towards her quarters.

_Long year? Fuck that, this was going to be a long night._

_~~~ **Orlando**_

Orlando stares up at the ceiling of his quarters, lying plastered with sweat against the mattress of his bed. He had just spent hours running around the ship performing odd tasks and covering stations as necessary; Leviathan had lost thousands of crewmen over the conflict, and even with the Alant Coalition pushing out reinforcements as fast as they can, she was still short a few hundred men and women of a full complement. That was the reason for him being run ragged today… And also the reason for an influx of unqualified, minimally trained recruits. Therein lies the core of the issue. Something about the new recruit didn't sit quite right with him, even looking past her striking physical appearance.

His gaze flashes over to the flickering red chronometer on the wall across from him, and he squints as he reads the time. I'd better fuck off and get ready… It's almost time for that date.

Grunting lightly, he pushes himself off the bed with his forearms, rolling off the bed and stumbling to his feet. Pausing briefly, he rummages inside his storage locker and grabs his towel and shampoo before setting off through the door and down the hallway towards the communal showers. The deck was abandoned; almost eerie. It wasn't that everyone else was on shift, but rather that everyone else in this entire section was dead. A hull breach in a battle not too long ago had exposed those manning this region of the ship to a lethal dose of gamma radiation, killing them within moments. Orlando himself was fortunate that he was in Engineering at the time, or else he would have joined the ranks of the half-remembered too.

Stepping around a sudden cascade of sparks from a temperamental console, he resumed his musings. In reality, there had been no fault in the E-36QR7 circuit. Orlando wouldn't have described himself as a manipulative man, but something about the air this woman had effected had made him lie on a whim. Of course it wasn't just to extenuate the invitation to the date, but rather to see more of her, and confirm or deny his suspicions. The just slightly panicked reaction to his presence; the way she had checked him over, as he had seen countless times in the slums and dive bars of the planet Norantak… It could have been purely circumstantial, but besides; it was his duty to investigate potential threats to the Leviathan, even if it meant braving social interaction with an attractive member of the opposite sex.

He steps into the empty shower room, choosing a stall at random before roughly palming the device on into a random temperature and going about the business of cleaning himself up. One way or another, it'd be a good thing to get to know that girl better.


End file.
